custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Malruuk
Malruuk was a charismatic Fe-Matoran weaponsmith and prominent Nynrah Ghost, who was notably appointed as the Chronicler of Nynrah History Early Life Similarly to all other Fe-Matoran, Malruuk began his life on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. Upon the completion of his labor, he was placed in the Fortress of Nynrah, along with a number of other Fe-Matoran, endeavoring to carry out his purpose by ensuring the continued functionality of the Great Spirit Robot. Shortly after the successful launch of the Matoran Universe, Malruuk gained true sentience due to Velika's tampering with the Matoran species. Although he continued his original task, Malruuk was thus imbued with emotions and became self-aware. Despite rising to a position of moderate acclaim as an early Mask Maker, Malruuk became immensely dissatisfied with his meager role and harbored desires to one day have his name attributed to a Toa Tool of significance. At some point around this period, Malruuk was known to have worked alongside a promising Ta-Matoran weaponsmith named Jatarii, who had displayed early talent in the field and been inducted into the Crafting Guild. After several years of collaboration, the pair formed a close friendship only to drift apart to pursue different ventures. 94,000 years ago, Malruuk witnessed the expansion of the League of Six Kingdoms over his homeland. Although he harbored feelings of resentment towards the Barraki, this development left the Fe-Matoran's daily life relatively unchanged. Unwilling to accept the Barraki as universal conquerors, however, Malruuk and his fellow crafters would later attempt to destabilize the empire's foothold in the region in the years prior to the League of Six Kingdoms' downfall. With the Barraki imprisoned by the Order of Mata Nui and their armies dismantled by the combined efforts of the Toa and Brotherhood of Makuta, Nynrah would eventually be liberated. Chronicler To Be Added Abilities and Traits Malruuk was zealous and industrious by nature, known amongst his contemporaries for putting unbridled passion and enthusiasm into everything he created. While not an especially accomplished technician, he possessed a natural affinity for designing weapons and armor for more capable crafters to construct on his behalf. As a Fe-Matoran, Malruuk possessed the vestiges of dormant Elemental Iron Energy, which manifested in a natural endurance and heightened pain threshold. Over time, Malruuk developed his own idyllic vision of the Matoran Universe outside of Nynrah, imagining it to be one of fruitful abundance and often went off on rambling speeches about the fundamental importance of nature and harmony with one's surroundings. It was his poetic language and genuine fascination with the outside world that earned him the position of Chronicler. Mask and Tools Throughout his life, Malruuk wore a powerless Kanohi Kadin. While unable to access his Kanohi capabilities, Malruuk was known to have sought out a Kadin as his Kanohi, believing that its significance as a Mask of Flight represented his desire for upward mobility and fanciful aspirations. Despite having progressed from manual labor to a position of prominence in weapons manufacturing, Malruuk carried a Ceremonial Pickaxe awarded to him by the Turaga of Nynrah shortly after he was appointed as the island's Chronicler. Trivia *Malruuk wears a 3D printed Noble Kadin as designed by Shapeways User Exota Forge. His Pickaxe was similarly designed on Shapeways by Vahki6. Appearances To Be Added Category:Fe-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Chroniclers